


Lost

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Draco and  Harry's holiday has a rough start..For Drarropoly 2018Rating: TeenBoard Position(or card image): Platform 9 3/4Prompt: Drarry + Hols + 3) Lost LuggageWord Count: 200





	Lost

Harry stared as the empty Baggage carousel, as it came to a frustrating halt.

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted those Muggles...” Draco seethed.

“I’ll go ask someone” Harry said reassuringly. “I’m sure it’s fine...”

“Daddy. I want Towel!” James Sirius Potter asked, frowning. His thumb stuck firmly in his mouth.

Draco winced, regretting his choice to pack ‘towel’ in their luggage. “Soon James. Don’t worry...” Draco lied. Watching Harry explain the situation to an employee.

“But I want it!” James said whimpering, his lip quivering, threatening a tantrum.

Draco rubbed his stomach as he squat, having not admitted that James would have a sibling in six months. “James, Dad is trying to get towel back” referring to his comforter.

Harry walked over clutching some paperwork, “Ours got lost, they’re not sure where it is...” Harry said to Draco as he helped Draco upright.

“Where’s Towel!” James sobbed gripping Harry’s leg.

“You didn’t pack it in. Did you?” Harry whispered.

“Yes! I told You we should have portkeyed.” Draco grumbled.

“Look. Just pass me my wand and I’ll apperate, grab some spare clothes...” Harry suddenly realised. “You packed the wands into our luggage didn’t you.”

“Yes.” Draco answered feeling sheepish.


End file.
